Time Toon Cops: Oh, Baby!
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Bentley Raccoon gets hit by a rocket and becomes pregnant with something out of the ordinary. But what is it? The TTC have yet to solve this strange caper. Lots of action and mpreg included.
1. Prologue: The Spore

Now, here's another Time Toon Cops story--this time, it's all entirely mpreg. I wanted to base this on two episodes of the Dilbert cartoon--"Pregnancy" and "The Delivery" (one exception is that there is no custody battle and the baby doesn't get sent off to Krypton). Here's where the fun begins...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own all the cartoon characters.

* * *

Prologue: The Spore

March 21, 3012

A famous scientist had built a rocket that was designated to collect signs of life in outer space. When it was launched, it brought back an alien egg that had the ability to absorb DNA from all kinds of sources. He decided to reserve that for research, but one night, Belladonna (who had escaped from arrest by the Time Toon Cops) was up to her old tricks again. She snuck into the building and tampered with the egg, adding a bit of her fur. She said, "When this egg gets implanted in any one of those blasted Time Toon Cops, it will grow into a baby who will destroy them all! HA-HA-HA!"

When she was done, she pressed a button to launch the rocket. She said in mock innocence, "Oops! Did I do that? Well, the cops won't know what hit them!"

Fortunately for us, the egg happened to come from a kind of alien species whose main purpose was to maintain peace with the Earthlings, using the power of good. That way, whatever came from the egg will become the goody-two-shoes version of Belladonna (she will look like her, too). The rocket went on to collect a wide variety of DNA samples--some from a hillbilly, a prominent British millionaire, a cow, a robot, and a lion (from the Miami Zoo, of course). Then, it went on its way to find the one person who could carry the developing embryo--Bentley Raccoon.

Bentley happened to be outside on a porch at the White House (the home of President Bert Raccoon and his family)--he had stopped by to visit for a while. Just then, he looked up to see the rocket headed for him. He muttered, "Oh, no..a rocket."

"Do you think it's a nuclear weapon?" asked Vanessa.

Bentley laughed and said, "Don't be silly, Ness. Bert told me that ever since his administration began, all nuclear weapons were obsolete."

He thought wrong. When the rocket came closer to its target, Bentley screamed and started to run away. But it was too late--the rocket came closer to Bentley, until it finally reached its destination...in his rear end.

Later the next day, Bentley was lying in a bed unconscious, in a room in the Shining Star Memorial Hospital. Beside him was Vanessa and his parents George and Nicole. At the foot of his bed stood two doctors--Jack and Jill Snooper (you may recognize them as Super Snooper's siblings). Jack was holding a clipboard and reading it, while Jill was examining the rocket that hit Bentley. Jill said, "It was lucky it went into his colon--this thing could've went right through it and killed him."

"I know that, Jill," said Jack. "But somehow..." He looked at the clipboard again and snickered. Then, he continued, "The results look ridiculous to me. Wasn't there already a--"

Jill clamped a paw to his mouth and whispered, "Hush! Do you want anybody to hear that?"

Jack replied, his voice muffled, "No. There's nobody around except us and them. Do you think we should tell him, once he wakes up?"

"Maybe we should tell his folks beforehand, okay?"

Nicole asked, "Is he going to be all right? Will he regain consciousness? We just want to know."

"Well, Mrs. Raccoon," said Jack. "The lab guy said it was covered with a mixture of genetic material, including alien, bovine, nano-robotic, hillbilly, and a lion. In a word, he's...pregnant."

Vanessa, George, and Nicole gasped in shock. George muttered, "But that's impossible!"

"I'm afraid it is," replied Jill. "We could, however, terminate the pregnancy."

Nicole stood up with a start and said, "I don't think so! That's my grandson in there...or granddaughter...or grandcow...what were the other choices again?"

"Alien and robot."

"Whatever it is, you'd better keep it alive. I have two grandchildren at home--it wouldn't hurt for George and me to get a new grandchild from our son every once in a year, and I'm not letting anyone get in my way!"

"His body can't support a baby," said Jack. "Unless we can throw in an intravenous injection of female hormones. At least, that'll do the trick..."

Jill went away from the room for a minute and returned with a plastic bag full of estrogen. She said, "Just tell him when he wakes up, okay?"

"We will," answered Vanessa.

And so, Bentley Raccoon, the world-famous actor and Time Toon Cop, had unexpectedly became the second pregnant man to be discovered in the United States Of Canerica.


	2. Chapter 1: The News

Chapter 1: The News

Not long after Jack and Jill had left the hospital room, Bentley started to regain consciousness. George saw this and said, "Look, he's waking up. Should we tell him now?"

"No, not now," said Vanessa. "I'm not sure how he'll react to the news. But until then, we'll just talk to him until we get to that subject." Turning to Bentley, she asked, "Are you all right, honey?"

"So-so," said Bentley, rubbing his head. "It hurts awful, but I'm fine."

"What did it feel like?"

"It felt like if I had sat on a porcupine, or if I got stung by a fire ant."

"Well, it's all over now. I'm glad you're still okay, Bentley--I would've lost you had that rocket gone way further up your..."

"Uh, Vanessa...?"

Bentley happened to notice a bag of estrogen hanging next to a bag of medicinal serum, and both had thin tubes going straight into his arm. He was puzzled. He asked, "What is that bag of estrogen doing right over there?"

"Um, well," Vanessa muttered nervously. "You see, Bentley, the doctors told us that you needed an intravenous injection of that stuff."

"For what? Are you guys trying to turn me into a woman?"

This made George and Nicole laugh, even though they tried not to. George said, "The truth is, you needed that, because we found out that you were..." Nicole clamped a paw over her husband's mouth, shouting, "Don't say it!"

"Say what?" asked Bentley.

Vanessa sighed. She answered, "I don't know if you're going to believe us, but...Bentley, you're pregnant."

Bentley gave Vanessa a stunned look. He stammered, "I-I am?"

"Yes," she said.

"That's too silly. I'm 100% pure male--just how can you prove that I'm actually pregnant?"

"When you recover, you can go home and find out. I have a dozen pregnancy tests in the cabinet at the bathroom."

In a few days, Bentley had fully recovered from the ordeal and he was allowed to go home back to his house in Hollywood, California. While there, he went into the bathroom and searched the medicine cabinet, until he got out a small box.

"Mommy Molly's Pregnancy Test," he said, reading the box. "This one's 99.7% effective." Taking out one of the sticks, he took a deep breath and continued, "Well, here it goes..."

Ten minutes later, Vanessa was sitting in the living room, waiting. As she sat on the couch, a worrisome thought entered her brain. "_So many strange things have been happening to us in the first few years of our marriage. And now, this one--that really got me. I wonder how the kids will accept this..._"

Silence was shattered by an effeminate scream coming from the bathroom. Bentley ran into the living room, a shocked and horrified look on his face. He shouted, "Oh, man, I _am_ pregnant! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME???"

"It was because of the rocket, remember?" said Vanessa. "It carried DNA from all kinds of sources. Do you want me to tell you what they are?"

"What?"

"The genetic material that was in the rocket was made up of alien, hillbilly, cow, robot, and lion DNA. What do you think?"

Bentley stared at Vanessa for a few soul-searching seconds, before laughing and saying, "You know, those ingredients sound a little too familiar. Didn't we already have a kid like that?"

"Yes, we have Clark," answered Vanessa. "But this one has the DNA of the world's biggest member of the cat family."

"A tiger?"

"No, a lion."

"Oh. So, the baby inside me is going to turn out to be a carnivore like that creature. Suppose it grows up to eat us and our family and friends?"

"It probably won't."

Bentley laughed again. He said, "Now, I understand." Suddenly, he started to shiver. He continued, "My feet feel like ice cubes. Are you cold, Ness?"

"Not at the moment," replied Vanessa. "It's 72 degrees in this room. It's been the same since you first bought this house."

"But that's only my feet."

They sat there in silence for only a moment. Then, Bentley said, "You know what I feel like? I feel like getting ice cream. Do you want some?"

"Oh, sure," said Vanessa, getting up. "Let's see if we have enough cookies and cream."

"No, no, I want vanilla-flavored ice cream. Do you mind driving to the store and getting it? I don't want to be seen buying ice cream until I lose five pounds."

Vanessa stared at him. She said, "Only five?"

"Is _that_ nice?" said Bentley, bewildered.

Vanessa sighed. She replied, "Bentley, if your feet are cold, will ice cream make it worse?"

"Those are completely unrelated things," Bentley answered.

"I need some money. My wallet's empty."

"Well, I can give you a check."

"A CHECK? THAT'S _ALL_?"

"Hey, I'm just an actor, and you're a newspaper reporter. We both earn equal amounts of money, so that seems fair."

Vanessa growled. She muttered angrily, "But I earn only 50 dollars an hour! I have a less important job than yours!"

Bentley said, "Then, is there any reason why you don't have enough money for vanilla ice cream?"

"Hello! What do I need a check for? It's a connivence store, it's a five-dollar purchase--seriously, who writes a check for five dollars?"

Bentley sat down for a moment. Then he said, "I give up." He stood up with a start and walked away. He continued angrily, "Forget it! If you must pick on everything I do, then I don't want any ice cream, or cupcakes, or anything sweet and delicious! I'll just go up to my room and put on my socks!"

Vanessa shouted, "Fine!"

"FINE!"

Bentley exited the living room, leaving Vanessa to sit back down on the couch and bury her face into her paws, crying. He went into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He walked over to a large closet, and looked inside to find all the clothes, his and Vanessa's. Looking his clothes over, Bentley grunted and said, "Tiny!" And then he closed the closet door back. He said to himself, "And her, she make me want to...want to..." Before he could finish the sentence, Bentley suddenly felt nauseous. With a paw clamped over his mouth, he ran into the nearest bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Clark came into the bedroom and heard his father's vomiting. He said, "Pa?"

Bentley, hearing Clark's voice, got up and walked out of the bathroom, wiping spit from his mouth. He said, "Clark? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you and Ma arguing," answered Clark. "Was there anything wrong?"

"Oh, nothing much. We just got into some sort of...disagreement."

"You were talking about getting some ice cream."

"There will be no ice cream tonight. Now, go back to sleep."

Clark looked at Bentley and ran a clamped steel hand over his face. He said, "Oh, boy--you sure look pretty pale, Pa."

"Let's just say that I got sick," Bentley replied. He patted Clark's head gently, before going on his way. Clark looked on as his father went down the stairs. He had no clue what was actually going on.

Meanwhile, Vanessa had just started calling the White House, talking to Minora Raccoon (nee Grizzly). Minora was the third wife of Bert Raccoon, the president of the United States of Canerica. Vanessa said, "...and then, Bentley was like, 'I don't want any ice cream or anything like that!' and he left the room."

"Ooh, that's cold," said Minora on the other line. "How did he get so moody?"

"Maybe it was because of the rocket that hit him in the bun several days ago."

"Oh, yes, I remember. I was looking outside the window that night when I saw it."

"And that's how the whole mess began. So, how are things going on with you and Bert?"

"It was swell! And guess what? We went to the doctor yesterday, and after a series of examinations, he said to me, 'Congratulations, Mrs. Raccoon.'. Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"It means that I'm pregnant, Vanessa. I'm going to have a baby!"

Vanessa sat there in silence. Then, she said, "Um, Minora, you're not the only one who's pregnant."

"Oh, I know," said Minora. "Lady Creampuff called me from Neo-Cincinnati, and she told me that she's also going to have a baby."

"I didn't mean just her. It's about Bentley."

"What about him?"

When Vanessa whispered the details, Minora began to frown. After that, she said, "Oh...oh, I see. I'll tell Bert and the others about this, but--what? I can't? It's a secret? Well, I'll keep quiet on the situation, so long as it doesn't cause any embarrassment for him. Just tell him I said 'hello', okay? Bye." She hung up, grabbed a notebad out from under her bed, and began writing on it. She giggled and said, "This will be great fodder for the tabloids!"

Bert came in and asked, "Minora, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, Bert," answered Minora, hiding the notebook. "I'm just writing something in my...in my..." She pulled out a small book and continued, "...my diary!"

"Well, all right. Anyway, tomorrow I'm going to host the Annual Interspecies Convention at Los Angeles, and I'll be inviting all my family and friends to come. You should come, too."

"Yes, Bert. I'll come. But still, I have so many things to do, and maybe then, I'd..."

Suddenly, a nauseous feeling came over her. She jumped up out of her bed and ran straight to the bathroom, a paw clamped over her mouth. Hearing the sounds of his wife throwing up, Bert said, "She'll feel all right after this morning sickness thing is over." And he walked away, a happy smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Belladonna found out the news, but she wasn't very happy about it. She yelled, "WHAT! That embryo was supposed to go into one of the women of the TTC, not that despicable Bentley Raccoon! Now, this has gone way too far--I'm going to kill Bentley and the baby inside him, even if it will take me nine months to do so!!!" And as she stormed away with a growl, somebody else heard about Belladonna's plans to kill Bentley and his coming child. It was Alexandra Raccoon, Bert's mother, who came all the way from heaven to visit her son. After hearing this, she gasped in horror and whispered, "I'd better warn Bert and his friends about this right away!"


	3. Chapter 2: A Mother's Warning

Chapter 2: A Mother's Warning

Bert was asleep in his bed later that very night. Just then, he heard his mother's voice calling out, "Bert! Wake up, my son!"

Startled, he woke up and saw Alexandra floating over his bed. He asked, "Mom? W-w-what are you doing here?"

"I have very horrifying news, Bert," said Alexandra. "Your friend and brother-in-law, Bentley Raccoon, and his unborn child is in grave danger. Belladonna was the one who sent the rocket to impregnate him--it was originally meant to hit one of the women in your team, but it hit Bentley instead."

"Bentley? He's pregnant?"

"Well, I didn't believe it at first. I do remember seeing a program that showcased the world's first pregnant man. Now Bentley's become the second man to be in that condition. Anyway, Belladonna is planning to kill his baby, and him as well."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Alexandra floated close to Bert and stroked his fur gently. Her caress felt like a soft and cold breeze. She continued, "There are many things around us that perplex the original order intended by Mother Nature. And Bentley's mysterious predicament is one of them. I know you understand pregnant women very well, son--you could see that by noticing the examples set by three of your wives. There's your main squeeze, Lisa--you've fathered seven children by her. And with Blaze, you've fathered only two. Now, with your third wife, another child is on the way. You've got to do everything you can to protect Bentley and the child inside him, no matter how dangerous the situation is. If Belladonna gets to him before you do, all will be lost."

Bert thought about it for only a moment. Then, he said, "All right. I'll do it."

Alexandra smiled. She said, "Then go! Go and tell your friends about this and guard the baby form Belladonna's forces."

"But are you sure that they will believe what I'm telling them?" asked Bert.

"They will soon know in time. Good luck, my son--I'm depending on you!"

A strong gust of wind blew in from the window and Alexandra's transparent body dissolved into the breeze. Bert nodded and, before going back to sleep, he said, "I will, Mom. I will do it...tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Belladonna arrived to a nearby gravesite. Upon spotting a fairly large tombstone, she said, "Ah, here it is. I need some help to do that, so it's time to bring someone back from the past." Then she chanted in the Dark language, until a ghostly figure emerged from its grave. It was Dark Charles Roberts, but he calls himself Chris Roberts. Rubbing his neck, he asked, "Who called me up?"

"It was me," said Belladonna.

"Belladonna, my loyal minion of darkness. So, what year is this, since my goody self put me to sleep?"

"This is the year 3012, and you are in Washington, DC, United States of Canerica."

"Canerica? You mean my goody self let that raccoon from Canada become president, and is he still alive?"

"Yes. He is with the TTC and the new hero PowerPaws. He calls himself Dragon Z."

Chris laughed. He said, "Ah, well, get ready, my goody twin self--it's the return of Chris Roberts a.k.a. Dark Dragon! HA-HA-HA-HA! And also, I think I need to create a Dark version of PowerPaws, too."

Suddenly, a loud and sarcastic voice shouted from out of nowhere, "You don't need to do that, buster!"

Then, there was a deafening explosion of fire coming from behind Chris and Belladonna. It was the Gates of Hell opening up, and a female raccoon (she looks a lot like Great-Aunt Gertie from the Raccoons' episode "Power Trip", but only younger) emerged from it. Belladonna asked, "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Aunt Myrna," said the raccoon. "The older sister of Alexandra Raccoon and the greatest evil enchantress of all the underworld!"


	4. Chapter 3: Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 3: Sibling Rivalry

"Hey, I remember you," said Belladonna, an eager smile on her face. "You're that lady who sent Morgana to kill your sister."

"That's right," answered Myrna. "Alexandra was always a great pain in my tail when we were growing up. My parents loved her so much, it made me very sick just to see them spoiling their 'favorite little girl'. So, when I had my chance, I called for Morgana, and told her to get rid of Alexandra for good. And now you speak of killing Bentley Raccoon?"

Chris said, "Yeah. And the word is that he's pregnant. That means we're going to kill him and his baby. Sounds like jackpot, huh?"

"It sounds like a good idea to me, but what I was really aiming for is killing my worthless nephew."

Belladonna and Chris looked at each other. Then, they said, "What?"

Myrna shouted, "BERT!"

"Oh, so you want to kill the president, too?" Belladonna asked.

Myrna replied, "No, you silly demon dog, I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to use him as a tool for unleashing my wrath upon this world for what he did to me years ago."

CUE SONG: "My Revenge"

_Ever since my stupid sister died,  
I had to bring him up,  
The people of the forest expected me  
To treat him like a cute little pup_

_But I had other plans for him  
And I plotted to kill him at once  
Unfortunately, he snitched on me  
And made me feel like a dunce!_

_My revenge, my revenge,  
At last I'll get my own revenge,  
I'll make my no-good nephew wish  
That he were never born_

_My revenge, my revenge,  
After all those grievous years,  
I'll slaughter him and crush his guts  
And bring his wives to tears!_

"I thought you wasn't going to kill him," said Chris.

"Wrong again," said Myrna. "The plot to murder him was part of my original plan. To kill my nephew is to injure my rotten sister's pride, but then I changed my mind and started making a new plan--to use him to help you."

_I have the secret recipe  
For Jackson's Dark Liquid,  
All you have to do is take nuclear waste  
And mix it with the blood of a squid_

_Add a pinch of crushed centaur's tooth  
And when it is all done,  
Spill some of it on poor little Bert  
And he'll be the evil one_

_My revenge, my revenge,  
At last I'll finally get revenge,  
I'll help you kill Bentley Raccoon  
And his little kiddy, too_

_My revenge, my revenge,  
I'll make each Canerican's heart to cringe,  
When they hear that the Time Toon Cops are dead  
They'll wish they lived in a zoo!_

Myrna laughed evilly, before declaring, "All right, Belladonna and Chris, let's go and make my dreams come true. First, we'll get Bentley by using Bert as a decoy to lead him to us, and then we'll kill him."

"We can make an evil version of him," said Chris.

Belladonna said, "No, there's already an evil version of my enemy--Evil Bert. He's still at the Happy Valley Ex-Villains Home with Dr. Hamsterviel and the others. He swore that he would never do bad things again, but I do know a way that I could bring him back to his wicked ways."

"Good," said Myrna. "Go get him, and meet me back here at the graveyard tomorrow night. We can figure out the plans then. And, as for you, Chris, you can go home to your secret lair now--it seems that your little family is getting pretty worried about you."

Chris nodded and said, "Yes, Myrna. I will." And as he and Belladonna left, Myrna snickered and rubbed her paws with glee. She whispered, "Finally...it's payback time..."

Nobody was able to figure out what went on in the graveyard that very night, but one witness did discover the plan that the wicked trio had made to get rid of Bentley Raccoon. Hiding behind one of the large tombstones was a cute little grey squirrel with sparkling green eyes and a small green hair bow on her head. When she saw Belladonna and Chris with Myrna, her eyes grew big with horror. Then, she picked up a cell phone, dialed a number, and said into it, "Hello? Xochitl, this is Emerald. I've got three villains in the graveyard in Washington DC, intent on planning to murder your good friend, Bentley Raccoon. Pass the word on back to Hollywood!"

Xochitl, who was in Los Angeles, answered, "Got it." And then she went all the way to Hollywood to relay the news to Bentley. After hearing about it, he said, "Belladonna is going to kill me? And with the help of Chris Roberts...and an evil woman named Myrna Raccoon?"

"What is it, Bentley?" asked Vanessa.

"It's Xochitl," answered Bentley. "She said that Belladonna and her two new friends are out to get me."

Xochitl added, "And I saw her launch the rocket that hit you one night, not very long ago."

"Oh, now I get it--it _was_ her!"

Vanessa was shocked. She said, "WHAT? Belladonna did this? I'll get my hands on her for what she did to you."

Bentley said, "Vanessa, there's nothing evil about having a baby. It doesn't sound very bad, but the news about Belladonna's plan is far more worse. I'm going to protect my kid and stay on my guard for the rest of the three trimesters."

"Of course, you will," answered Xochitl. "But didn't you get to tell your friends about this?"

Bentley stood there in silence. He _did_ forget to tell them about his condition. He said, "All right. I'll tell them--I hope they will believe me somehow."

Xochitl took the couple to Washington DC (leaving George and Nicole to look after the kids), and to the Time Toon Cops Headquarters, where Bentley told the team about what was going on. When he announced that he was pregnant, the team members gave him surprised and shocked looks. Tails asked, "You're...pregnant?"

"Yes, I am," replied Bentley. "And it was all because of the small rocket, which Belladonna launched to hit me. It contained all the DNA from every source that you could even name."

They still stared at him. Minora, who found out about the news in the first place, hung her head in shame. She whispered to Bert, "I'm sorry that I could've told you sooner enough. I've written it all down in my notebook."

"Oh, that's okay, Minnie," said Bert, gently scratching her chin with his finger and kissing her on the nose. "Just don't let it get into the tabloids." Minora nodded in reply.

Alex II said, "So, let me get this straight--Belladonna is after you?"

Bentley replied, "Yes."

"And she's up to her old tricks again?"

"You would if you had seen her in the graveyard, consulting with some strange guy. You see, he was..."

Suddenly, Charles felt a big pain from his head. He screamed and fell to the floor, and Bunnie and Blaze ran over to help him up. Bunnie asked, "What's wrong, love?"

"I have even worse news," said Charles. "An evil was greater than the other villains we ever faced--my Dark side, Chris Roberts a.k.a. the Dark Dragon is back. Belladonna summoned him."

Bert said, "I know everything about him. You told me about this dark side, and my mom warned me about him in one of my dreams. My aunt must've followed him, too."

"Huh?" asked PowerPaws. "You had an aunt, Bert? You never told us that you did."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her, but yes--she was my mother's older sister. Her name was Myrna Raccoon, and she had made my life a living hell when I was growing up in the Evergreen Forest. Back when my mother was alive, I lived on a pleasant diet of peanut butter, besides other things...oh, the sweet memories. Myrna, she was different--when Mom died and my father sent me to her house, I was forced to live on dead rats and cobwebs. With Mom, I was always loved and cared for. But all Aunt Myrna did was beat me up, scratch me, and threaten to kill me. After that, my father heard of the treatment that she was giving me, and told the authorities about it. I never saw Aunt Myrna again--she died in jail just three years after my father took me away from her. And now that she is back with Chris Roberts, nobody knows what she is going to do next. She is after Bentley and his growing child--she always had a penchant for hatred of children."

Xochitl said, "Ouch...the first case of child abuse ever discovered in the Evergreen Forest. I wouldn't want that to happen to my child...if I had one, that is."

Ken Roberts, the new member of the team, sidled up to Xochitl and purred seductively. He whispered in her ear, "Then would you want one?" Xochitl pushed him away, knocking him off his chair. She said, "Not now, Ken. I'm busy."

"All right, Bentley," said Alex II. "We've got to take down Belladonna and her two new allies. But first, we have to have you put in a safe place where she'll never harm you."

Xochitl said, "I know somebody who can lead us to the whereabouts of Belladonna. Ever hear of Emerald?"

The TTC looked at each other, puzzled. Then, PowerPaws said, "I know who Emerald is. She's our half-sister!"

Master Rufus Dudley, the ally of the Time Toon Cops and the father of PowerPaws and Xochitl, came over and confirmed his daughter's answer. He said, "You're absolutely right, Eugenia." To the cops, he continued, "Everyone...I'd like to tell you about my third daughter, Hibernia Colleen Dudley."

"Wow," said Colleen. "Her middle name is my name, too!"

"I gave her the nickname 'Emerald' for two reasons," Rufus went on. "The first was because she was born in Ireland--don't you get it? And the second reason is that her birthday is in May, hence the emerald is the birthstone of that month. I created her from the DNA of a lovely Celtic woman that I met in Ireland during the old days--that's my third wife, Nora. And along with that, I gathered some from a northeastern grey squirrel and mixed the two ingredients with my own, and then...there was her. She has the power to run really fast, just like Xochitl does, and she can also communicate with the creatures of the land, air, and sea."

"So, is she classified as a superhero?" asked Charles.

Rufus shook his head. He replied, "In a word, I'm not sure. She still needs a little more time to manage her superpowers on her own. She couldn't even talk with one of the white mice in my laboratory."

Alex II said, "Well, we'll just need her anyway. We've got to stop Belladonna from taking advantage of our plans to protect Bentley. Do you have any ideas?"

"I have one," answered Rufus, his black eyes gleaming with interest. "Did you know that I founded a resort for pregnant women on an uncharted island out there somewhere in the Pacific Ocean? It's almost twice as large as Hawaii, yet it looks pretty familiar to it. And to keep it hidden, there is a wall of misty clouds surrounding the entire island. I'm sure Bentley will be safe over there, as long as they don't mind having a pregnant man around."

"It sounds like a good plan to me," said Bentley. "Where can I get started?"

Rufus handed a pamphlet to him, saying, "The resort is called 'Mr. Stork's Paradise Island', the only private resort to cater to expectant women. Included in the pamphlet that I just gave you is the map--it'll show you where the facilities are at over there. The island has 1,000-room accommodations, a cafeteria, a gym, a movie theater, a marketplace, and a fairly large park for you to stroll in and relax in. When the time comes for you to have your baby or you have a prenatal appointment, there's also a hospital on the island that's large enough to handle more than a hundred patients."

"Thanks, Mr. Dudley."

"And Mrs. Raccoon," Rufus continued, turning to Minora. "I think you should go there and accompany him. You're pregnant, too, you know. And as for Lady Creampuff--"

"I already sent her there," said Snooper. "You told me about that island then."

"Good. Then, we shall be on our way. And don't worry, Bentley--with you hiding in the resort, there's no way Belladonna or Chris or Myrna could get through the protective cloud that covers the whole island. It's impenetrable--nothing could get through it, not even lasers or the dreaded Dark Liquid."

"All right," said Bentley, as he and Minora headed for the taxi cab that took them to the airport. Vanessa waved goodbye, saying, "Good luck, Bentley. And be careful!"

Meanwhile, in Chris' secret lair in Neo-Detroit, the Dark counterparts of Blaze, Bunnie and Vanilla came to him when he arrived and they hugged him tenderly.

"Hey, love," said Dark Bunnie. "We missed you."

"Yes," said Strawberry, the Dark side of vanilla. "Since Charles put you to sleep with that spell he used."

Scream (Cream's Dark side), his stepdaughter, added, "That mean goody-two shoes made me angry on that one."

Flame (the Dark side of Blaze) said, "Now I heard that my counterpart broke up with him and married Bert Raccoon, becoming his second wife."

"Well," said Chris. "That's little good news for me, my ladies. Now, let's make some trouble, letting them know that I am back! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

They all laughed evilly together. And they all went to Washington DC, to see if Myrna has any plans for them. A new era of evil had just begun!


	5. Chapter 4: A New Recruit

Chapter 4: A New Recruit

At the Happy Valley Ex-Villains Home (located in Jacksonville, Florida), Evil Bert was having fun with his pals. They were in the middle of playing golf when a Dark Dragon arrived, with Belladona, Flame, Strawberry, Buns and Scream riding on its back. When it landed right next to the place, they got off, and the dragon turned back into Chris.

"Hello, Evil Bert," he said. "Can you come with us? We presume your aunt wants to talk to you."

Evil Bert backed away. Being telepathically sensitive, he knew what Chris and the others were up to--they wanted to ask him to turn back to the Dark side. He said reluctantly, "I won't be evil."

"Of course, you will. Just think of all the opportunities you can get once you join my crew."

"We will stop you on that," Dr. Hamsterviel said.

"You don't know my powers. I am Chris Roberts, the Dark version of Charles Roberts. NOW, EVIL BERT COME WITH ME OR WE WILL FORCE YOU!"

"We will stop you anyway," Evil Lisa said, as Dr. Hamsterviel and the ex-evil clones got ready to attack. Chris said, "I think I need a warm up...SPIRIT OF THE DARK DRAGON, ARISE!" Then he became the Dark Dragon Ranger and continued maliciously, "Let's fight!"

They charged at him, but he smiled and blasted them away with his Dark Energy, and then continued to fight them until Evil Bert was the only one left standing. Evil Bert shouted, "You'll never catch me, you big meanies!"

"This is getting boring," said Chris. "UNLEASH THE SPIRIT OF THE DARK DRAGON!"

He sent his attack as the image of the Dark Dragon attacked Evil Bert. All at once, he got KO'd, and Flame and Buns grabbed him. Belladonna said, "Okay, we got him. Let's go!"

Chris said to the injured ex-villains, "Tell my brother that I am back and will destroy him and Bentley's baby! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Then he transformed into the Dark Dragon. Belladonna, Flame,  
Buns, Strawberry, Scream, and the unconscious Evil Bert were on his back as they flew away. When the ex-villains got up, they were shocked.

"Oh, no," said Evil Lisa. "We've got to call the TTC and tell them about this!"

Somewhere out in the Pacific Ocean, a small airplane landed on an unchartered island, and Minora and Bentley got out. There it was--Mr. Stork's Paradise Island! It was every pregnant lady's dream come true. There were lots of lovely buildings with many rooms inside them, a cafeteria the size of a supermarket, a large gymnasium, a fancy movie theater, a beach, a marketplace (with a water fountain in the middle), and a spacious park that was almost just as large as New York's Central Park. And there was a gold-bricked path that led all the way to the hospital, which was located just several miles from the other buildings and landmarks.

"Oh, this place looks wonderful!" said Minora, looking around and taking everything in. "It reminds me of an amusement park that I used to love going to when I was a little cub."

"Disneyland?" asked Bentley.

"No, it was Carnivore World. Long before I decided to become a vegetarian, it was the only theme park I could depend on for fun with shredding, devouring, and eviscerations. But now, it seems all...far away. I wish I could've remained a meat-eater, so I could relive all those happy memories..."

"Well, Minora, times change. They absolutely do."

Just then, a cheerful-looking female raccoon in medical clothes came up and greeted them. She said, "Well, hello! Welcome to Mr. Stork's Paradise Island, where you can bring forth a new life a calm and easy way! My name is Dr. Rebecca Raccoon--I'm the manager/obstetrician of this incredible island. What's yours?"

"I'm Bentley Raccoon," answered Bentley. "And this is my brother-in-law's third wife, Minora."

"Oh, you mean, President Bert Raccoon? O course, I almost forgot to tell you that I'm his cousin, but that don't matter very much. So, how far along are you?"

"I'm ten days, she's seven weeks."

"Good! Now, we're getting on track. Would you like a tour of this place before you decide to settle in?"

"Sure."

Dr. Raccoon nodded, before leading Bentley and Minora away on a tour through the resort.


	6. Chapter 5: Becoming Evil Again

Chapter 5: Becoming Evil Again

Back in Chris' secret lair, Myrna used her spell to make Evil Bert go back to being evil. He was trying to resist her, but it was not working, as his eyes began to glow a bright red. Chris, sitting on his throne, asked, "So, is he evil yet?"

"He's almost there," replied Myrna. "But he's still resisting. I guess my spells aren't very effective as they were before."

Evil Bert's eyes became their normal color again. He shouted, "I won't be evil! And I don't want to join your stinking crew!"

"I got a better solution," said Chris. "Belladonna, show Evil Bert your whistle, since you set it on 'raccoon'."

Belladonna nodded and produced her favorite weapon--the evil whistle, which was set on 'raccoon'. She said to Myrna, "Cover your ears--this will affect you, too."

Myrna covered her ears and Belladonna began to blow the whistle. Evil Bert's eyes began to glow green, as he started to fall into her spell. By the time the haunting tune was finished, he was completely under her control.

Evil Bert said, "I am in your control. I am under your command. Whatever you want me to do, I will do it, as long as I am under your spell."

Belladonna laughed. She said, "Myrna, you can control him now, since I set it to yours, Chris' and my commands, too."

"Good," said Myrna. She turned to Evil Bert and said, "Now, Evil Bert, I've got big plans for you. Listen up--I want you to go and build a giant robot to surprise my good-for-nothing nephew in the nation's capital--and we'll get to operate it. Here's a diagram to help you." She gave him a piece of paper, which showed a picture of Bert Raccoon in his usual red-and-yellow sweater with a yellow "B" in the front. Myrna continued, "You'll need lots of metal from a junkyard, and you'll need some paint, too--red, brown, yellow, grey, and black. The work on the machine will take about nine months, but once it's finished, you will stockpile it with missiles and with that it will be the most excellent weapon in the history of all that is evil! I can't wait to see the look on Bert's face when he gets a load of this. Oh, and don't forget to go after Bentley."

"Yes, Your Majesty," answered Evil Bert, and went on his way. Myrna laughed triumphantly, and shouted, "At last, my revenge will one day be complete!"

CUE SONG: "My Revenge (Reprise)"

_My revenge, my revenge,  
At last I'll finally get revenge,  
A robot will be built today  
And with lots of weapons, too_

_My revenge, my revenge,  
I'll cause my nephew's heart to cringe,  
Watch out, dumb old Time Toon Cops,  
I'm coming after you!_

Myrna's wicked laughter echoed all across Neo-Detroit. Nobody was around to hear about Myrna's latest plan...except for a certain little blue skunk, who happened to peek through the back door of the lair. That girl was Petunia, of the Happy Tree Friends. She gasped in horror, and ran off to tell her friends about it.

"She's going to build a robot to kill the president?" asked Cuddles (the yellow rabbit).

"That's right," replied Petunia breathlessly. "And the worst news is that...Evil Bert had been taken from the Happy Valley Ex-Villains Home in Jacksonville...and he was brought here to be turned into a bad guy!"

Giggles (a pink chipmunk) said, "So...should we tell Lumpy to call the TTC?"

"No, he's on vacation--besides, he's just too dumb to make that call. We'll just have to alert them in person...wherever they are."

And so, Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles, Flaky, Sniffles, Toothy, and the others ran off to warn the TTC of Myrna's newest evil plan.


	7. Chapter 6: Let's Go, TTC!

Chapter 6: Let's Go, TTC!

When the TTC were of the news about Myrna's latest plan, they were shocked. Bert said, "She's after Bentley, too?"

"Not only she wants to get rid of Bentley," said Flaky. "But she also wants to kill you and put the entire world into peril. And Charles, your Dark side is with her and Belladonna. They went to the Happy Valley Ex-Villains Home, kidnapped Evil Bert, and forced him to build a great big robot to accomplish her bloodthirsty rampage."

"I'll bet that we can beat her very easily," replied Alex II. "We have laser guns."

Cuddles said, "I don't think those laser gun thingies won't work on Myrna--she's an evil spirit, just like Morgana was. And it's no use if you decide to use them on the robot, either."

"So," asked Bright Eyes. "What do we do now?"

As the cops stood there to ponder a bit, Charles went away to his secret room. He said, "I'll be right back..." In the secret room, he went over to a table, took a pair of Sliver Morphing Visors, and he put them in his pocket. He then said, "Time to become the Sliver Dragon once more."

Upon his return to the group, the TTC members were still thinking. Just then, Sidney said, "I've got it!"

"What is it, Sidney?" asked Derrick.

Sidney replied, "I have an idea that I know won't ever fail. I've been watching Power Rangers since I was a kid, and that's where my idea comes from. What's the best way to defeat a giant robot? Build another giant robot and have a big battle."

"Well, that could work," said Lisa. "But we'll need some sort of a design."

"Oh, that's okay. I can draw one."

He took out a piece of paper and proceeded to draw something on it. When he was finished, he showed the picture to the cops. He asked, "What do you think?"

Bert took one look at it and gasped. It was a picture of Bentley Raccoon...back when he was a kid! He said, "Sidney, are you out of your mind? We can't build _that_!"

"Seriously, Dad," said Sidney. "What do you _really_ think of my idea?"

"Sounds like an insult rather than an injury."

Alex II took the paper, looked at it, and said, "To me, it does sound like a pretty good idea. All right, team, we're gonna need some metal to build the Bentley robot--lots and lots of metal. And we'll need paint to color it, too."

"What kind of colors do we need?" asked Bunnie.

"Grey, black, light blue, light tan, and brown."

Bert said, "Then, we'll consider it done. The whole operation's gonna take us nine months, but we're not going to go it alone. We just might need some extra pair of hands." He turned to Petunia and said, "How would you like to join us and help us defeat my aunt?"

"Oh, yes, President Raccoon!" said Giggles excitedly. "We've always wanted to be Time Toon Cops."

Alex II shouted, "All right, Time Toon Cops. Let's go build that robot!"

CUE SONG: "Let's Go, TTC!"

VERSE#1:  
_When you think you're in a heap of trouble,  
And bad guys are getting you down,  
I'd suggest you pick up the phone  
And call the best police force around_

CHORUS:  
_Here come the Time Toon Cops,  
Protectors of the land of the free,  
Here come the Time Toon Cops,  
Let's go, TTC!_

VERSE#2:  
_They watch for danger from every corner,  
And respond to your call for help,  
They'll cause the citizens to cheer for joy  
And the wicked villains to yelp_

CHORUS:  
_Here come the Time Toon Cops,  
Defenders of the red, white, and blue,  
Yes, they're the Time Toon Cops,  
And they're here for me and you,  
Yes, they'll be here for me and you!_

_Let's go, TTC! LET'S GO!_

Meanwhile, back at Mr. Stork's Paradise Island, Bentley was walking through the park, which closely resembled a tropical rainforest. Along the way, he stopped to gaze at a small red flower. Taking one look at it, Bentley supposed it to be a rare kind of plant--it looked attractive enough to be plucked and examined in Master Dudley's lab. He was about to reach for it when a crystal-clear female voice behind him said, "I wouldn't touch that flower if I were you..."

Startled, Bentley spun around to search for the source of the voice. And there it was--a beautiful young female rabbit sitting upon a large rock. She appeared to be wearing a fuchsia-colored jacket over a white T-shirt, with a light violet skirt that reached down to her ankles. Her hair was long and yellow, and she had twinkling blue eyes. She asked, "Are you new around this place?"

"Um, of course, I am," said Bentley. "My pals sent me away to here, because...because..."

"Because you're pregnant? I understand. You must've been the only man among all the women on this island, which just so happens to be operated entirely by females."

"Oh, I see. Are you new here, too?"

"Yes. I came to this island about a few weeks ago."

"I was here since the seventh week."

"Wow! Aren't you really lucky. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Bentley Raccoon," said Bentley, offering a paw for the rabbit to shake. "You might already know me as a famous actor, but I'm also a member of the TTC--the Time Toon Cops. What's yours?"

"Clover," replied the rabbit. "Clover Lapine."


	8. Chapter 7: Chris Attacks!

Chapter 7: Chris Attacks

While the group went out to collect items for building the robot, Charles decided to think alone. Then, Chris came out and smiled at him evilly. He said, "Hello, my goody self."

"Chris?" said Charles. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see if you are stronger yet."

"Oh, yeah? Then I'm going to stop you."

Charles put his Sliver Glasses on and shouted, "SPIRIT OF THE SILVER DRAGON! ARISE!" Then, he became the Sliver Dragon Ranger.

Chris chuckled and said, "Ah, the legendary Sliver Dragon Ranger. I see you're still alive. Now, it's my turn--SPIRIT OF THE DARK DRAGON! ARISE!" And he became the Dark Dragon. They began to fight each other, throwing chairs, smashing tables, and spewing fire at each other. Charles seemed to be winning, but Chris kicked him and weakened his defenses.

"SPIRIT OF THE DARK DRAGON! ATTACK!"

Chris' Dark Dragon came out and hit Charles real hard. There was a large explosion coming around, as he got knocked to the ground, and his power went off as he transformed back to himself. Chris laughed and said, "HA! Not that strong, huh? Well, we will meet again, and this time you're gonna regret being the Silver Dragon Ranger." Then, after scribbling something on the wall with his claws, he continued triumphantly, "See you later!"

As soon as Chris had disappeared out of sight, the TTC came running over to see what had happened. Bert shouted, "Charles! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Charles muttered weakly. "It's just that...I...I lost my Silver Dragon powers."

Lying right beside him, broken in bits and pieces, were the Silver Morphing Visors. Picking up the glasses and examining them, PowerPaws said, "The visors must've been broken during that violent encounter. Until they are fixed as good as new, you won't get your Silver Dragon powers back for at least half a year."

"That's about the same as the time taken to build a giant robot," said Nose Marie. "Now, what are we going to do?"

The TTC sighed forlornly. Then, Rufus said, "You don't need to wait a long time to confront Myrna and her allies with a big robot. That's why I have invented...this." With that, he produced what looked like to them like a TV remote control. Cuddles asked, "What's that?"

"It's a Time Remote," answered Rufus. "You can use this to control the amount of time that you may desire. It contains all the buttons you would normally find on a TV remote control, but its usage has greater results that could rival even that of the watches of _Clockstoppers_."

"Sure," said Giggles. "And we've seen the movie like ten times!"

"Exactly. Now, if you'll allow me, I'm about to demonstrate what this Time Remote can do. Stand back, please."

The cops moved away, and so did the Happy Tree Friends, but Rufus stopped Giggles, saying, "Don't go, Giggles--I want you to be my test subject."

"Um...okay."

Rufus cleared his throat, and taking out his gun, he continued, "Now, my dear, suppose if I were to shoot this gun at you and through your insides, like this..." With that, he proceeded to shoot a bullet at Giggles, piercing her through the stomach with just one shot. Blood and guts spilled out everywhere. Bright Eyes muttered, "Ewww..."

"And now," said Rufus, aiming the remote at the now-dead pink chipmunk. "Let's see what happens when I use the Time Remote on poor little Giggles..."

He pressed the "Rewind" button, and in an instant, the blood and guts seeped right back into Giggles' body and the bullet popped out of her stomach and back into the gun. He continued, "What do you think?"

Giggles looked over herself, before saying, "That looks really cool!"

Rufus went on, "As Alex II have previously stated, building the robot might take nine months. I suppose fast-forwarding the whole thing wouldn't be such a problem." He pressed another button on the remote, "Fast-Forward", and aimed it at the entire space around him and his friends. Soon, everything around them started to change--the sun rose and sunk, as did the moon, in a quick and frenzied pace. The weather outside instantly changed from sunny to rainy to windy in the same speed as the sun and moon. The calendar advanced page after page, month after month--March, April, May, June, July...

The TTC and Happy Tree Friends then started to feel themselves moving on to build the robot outside, under the alert gaze of Rufus. First, they started with the feet, then they went on to make the torso, arms, head, and tail. Later on, they started to paint the entire robot from its head to its feet, before letting it dry. By the time the calendar got to the month of December, the robot was completely finished and it was starting to snow. They came back in, tired but triumphant. Bert said breathlessly, "Whew! That Time Remote can surely do some wonders! I'm nearly worn out!"

Snooper looked at the calendar and gasped in shock. He said, "It's December 10th! The ninth month! Our ladies will be due to deliver any moment now."

"Yes," said Vanessa. "And so will Bentley. We've got to get over to Mr. Stork's Paradise Island and try to protect them in any way we can. The message that somebody had scrawled on the wall said that the battle will take place over there."

Alex II said, "All right, team. We'd better step on it--and fast!" And then they went off, in their newly built robot (aptly named Robo-Bentley), towards their next destination.

Meanwhile, back in Neo-Detroit, Myrna's robot have also been completed. Evil Bert said, "Your robot is finished, Your Majesty." Myrna looked up at the robot. It looked exactly like Bert Raccoon, except that it was made out of metal and it was almost thirty feet tall. She laughed victoriously and said, "Good work! From now on, I will christen this new robot...er, what shall I call it? Let's see..."

"How about Robo-Bert?" suggested Belladonna.

"That's it!" said Myrna, a wicked smile on her face. "We'll call it 'Robo-Bert'! Chris, go ahead and call up the other villains, and ask them to come over and participate in my evil plan. I want you to get Cyril Sneer, Boris Badenov, Dick Dastardly, Big Cheese, Jeremy Actrict, Mr. Red Guy, Montana Max, the Hooded Claw with the Bully Brothers, and all the other villains that I can't even name."

"Who are they?" asked Chris.

"They're the ones who lost the Great Big Transcontinental Race years ago. I think bringing them back will get them primed and ready for avenging their humiliating defeat. So, GO!"

"As you wish, Myrna."

As Chris turned into the Dark Dragon and flew away, Myrna rubbed her paws and said with an evil grin, 'This is gonna be good..."

Alexandra happened to be watching the whole thing from above. She muttered boldly, "Not with my son, you won't!" And then, she flew off to the Pacific Ocean to warn the Time Toon Cops.


	9. Chapter 8: Minora's Dilemma

Chapter 8: Minora's Dilemma

Grizzly bears were considered to be the largest creatures on earth, next to the elephant. But in her ninth and last month, Minora looked even more larger. As she walked about through the park, she thought about Bert, and the baby growing inside her. The real main issue that was bothering her...was her diet.

She had been a vegetarian since she was a teenager. But before that, she had been born a carnivore, raised to know the taste of flesh from small animals and fish. Why did she switch to that meatless diet? It was not because she did not want to harm animals any more, but it was just because she wanted to impress her boyfriend, Robert, who was destined to be her first husband. Now that he was dead and she was married to Bert, things haven't been the same--all of a sudden, she was beginning to find fruits and vegetables "less nutritious".

Minora came to the edge of a roaring waterfall, where she spotted millions of salmon swimming upstream to spawn. "_This is winter_," she thought. "_Why are the salmon doing it at this time?_" Then, she started to recall the first time she ate salmon--when she was a cub, her father used to take her to the edge of the waterfall and teach her how to catch those fish. Upon seeing the salmon leaping up into the waters, her stomach began to growl. But still, she badly wanted to remain a vegetarian, even if her taste for nuts, berries, and fresh vegetables were starting to fade away. Would she do it again?

After hesitating for a moment, Minora took a deep breath and began to cross the stream, slowly and carefully. Right in the middle she stopped there, got down on her haunches (just like what a real grizzly bear would do at a time like this), and waited patiently for a fish to come swimming up her way. Just then, a salmon leaped out into view and started coming up towards her direction. Minora raised her paw and swiped at the fish, only to miss it by a split-second. She groaned, but when she saw another fish coming around, she decided to try it another time. Missed it again.

Minora was just near enough to lose her temper. Had she roared and growled, she would've felt different. But then, she found herself quoting an advice her father gave her on her first salmon hunt: "Patience, my dear, is the best weapon used in hunting for food." Minora sighed again, before going back to her work. All at once, she looked up and saw a salmon leaping about in the waters. This was going to be her last big chance. She marched over and tried to catch the fish.

Every time she caught it, it slipped away from her paws and flipped around about her. She spent several precious seconds trying to capture the slippery fellow, before successfully slapping it away to the other side of the waterfall. The salmon was now on dry land, still leaping, quivering, and shaking. Minora got out of the river and strolled over to where the fish was. She waited until the fish had lain still, then she picked it up. She sighed and, looking at the dead fish in her paws, she whispered, "Well...here goes nothing..." With that, she began to sink her jaws into the flesh of the salmon and took a huge bite out of it.

She chewed the piece for a long time, before swallowing it. She smiled. Minora Raccoon, nee Grizzly, nee Bearsden, had just eaten meat for the first time! Happily and hungrily she continued to chow down on the fish until there was nothing left but the whole skeleton. Then, she sat down by a palm tree and rubbed her belly. She said, "Now, I've become a born-again carnivore...and it's been months since my baby had a real meal like this one. I hope he or she enjoys it. But I wonder if Bert will find out about my rediscovered diet..."

All of a sudden, she heard Alexandra's voice in the breeze: "Minora...Minora..."

Minora leaped up to find the source of her dead mother-in-law's voice. She could not see Alexandra, but she could hear her. She said, "Um, Mrs. Raccoon...what do you want?"

"My son will arrive on the island with his friends in any moment," answered Alexandra. "Find Lady Creampuff and Bentley, and take them to the shore where you will meet the TTC. I will be with you shortly to bring more horrible news about Myrna's evil plan."

"What evil plan?"

"I will tell you when you get there, but until then just do as I say!"

And just like that, the breeze died down and Alexandra's voice faded away. Minora nodded and went off to get Bentley and Lady Creampuff.

In Neo-Detroit, Chris had come back with the villians. He said, "I'm back, Myrna. But I had a little problem with Mr. Sneer here. He won't comply to my commands." The Bully Brothers came in, holding Cyril Sneer by the arms.

"Let me go, you rascals!" he shouted angrily. "I want revenge, but I'm not working with you to hurt that miserable raccoon!"

"Quick, Belladonna," said Myrna. "Do the same thing you did to Evil Bert, before that aardvark gets away!" Belladonna nodded, put her whistle in "Aardvark" mode, and blew it. In an instant, Cyril's eyes started to turn green. He said, "I am in your control. I am under your command. Whatever you want me to do, I will do it, as long as I am under your spell."

Belladonna said, "You are in my power, and you will do what we say."

"I am in your power, and I will do whatever you say."

"Good."

She then set the whistle on "Miscellaneous" mode and blew it again. All at once, the villains' eyes turned green and they said, "We are under your control, Your Majesty."

"Get into that robot," said Myrna, pointing to Robo-Bert. "And we'll take it to Mr. Stork's Paradise Island--as of right now, the president and the TTC are already there, and I will give them the biggest surprise of their life! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

The villains got inside the robot, and so did Belladonna, Chris, Dark Bunnie, Strawberry, Flame, Scream, and lastly, Myrna herself. Robo-Bert then came to life, burst a wall through the building, and marched outside, terrifying many humans and toons. Myrna laughed evilly and shouted, "WATCH OUT, NEPHEW! HERE I COME!"


	10. Chapter 9: Battle Of The Robots

Chapter 9: Battle Of The Robots

The TTC arrived at the island. The Robo-Bentley landed on its destination, and Presdent Raccoon and his friends came out to meet Minora, Bentley and Lady Creampuff.

"Hello, ladies," said Bert. "It's so glad we got here."

"Thanks for coming, Bert," said Minora, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. "And your mother is coming, too."

"What did she say?"

"She said something about Myrna's latest plan. She'll tell you about it when she gets here."

They watched as a ball of light appeared and Alexandra materialized. She said, "Hello, my son. And hello, Time Toon Cops." Upon seeing the Happy Tree Friends, she continued, "I see you brought along some new allies."

"What's going on, Mrs. Raccoon?" asked Charles.

Alexandra replied, "Myrna and her villains are going to battle you right here on this very island. Since this place is full of pregnant women, I'd suggest you tell Bert's cousin Rebecca to keep them in a safe place until the ordeal is over."

Charles sensed that Chris was up to something. He said, "I think Chris will use his Dark Gundam to assist Myrna's robot, so it's a 2-on-1. But I'm going to use my Dark Gundam from the Gundam fights back in the 20th century."

"Well, go and find it," said Bert. "We will stand guard here until you return."

"Right."

Then he flew into the other direction to find his Dragon Gundam. As soon as he was gone, Bert looked Minora over and said sadly, "It's a shame I have to hide you again, Minnie. Being in the line of fire might bring much more harm to you and your kid, so I think it's best that you go stay in the neutral zone with the other expectant ladies."

"And for you, too," said Snooper, to Lady Creampuff. "I don't want to go through that widowerhood status again."

Bentley said, "Don't worry, you guys--me, Creampuff, and Minora are going to be just fine. It isn't going to do us any harm if we stay out of trouble."

In Robo-Bert somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, Chris was thinking of a new plan. He said, "Myrna, I think a 2-on-1 is a good advantage, since I had secretly hidden my Dark Dragon Gundam somewhere in the ocean and I'm the only one who knows where it is."

"Go and get it, then," replied Myrna. "With that, we will will double-team their robot. And Chris, keep Charles busy, too, since he will get his Gundam robot."

Chris nodded and jumped from the Robo-Bert, as he flew to find his Dark Dragon Gundam robot. Myrna looked into her dark crystal ball and saw the TTC on Mr. Stork's Paradise Island. Upon seeing Snooper pat Lady Creampuff on the shoulder, she smiled wickedly and said, "I'll give that stupid kitty cat something to remember me by. Maybe that human wife of his will need a little furry makeover..." And with that, she waved her paw and chanted in the Dark language. When she was done, she continued, "Now, we'll see how he'll react to the surprise baby shower present." She laughed evilly as the Robo-Bert trudged on.

Meanwhile, in a secret location 20 miles from South America, Charles activated his secret lair and entered his Dragon Gundam. Once he entered it, he powered it up by doing punches and kicks. He shouted, "BY MY HAND, I WILL BRING JUSTICE TO CANERICA! I AM DRAGON GUNDAM--ARISE!" At his voice, the Dragon Gundam blasted off back to the island. In another secret location 20 miles from Cuba, Chris opened his secret lair and entered. He and got into his Dark Dragon Gundam and powered it up by doing punches and kicks while laughing evilly.

He shouted, "BY MY HAND, I WILL BRING DESTRUCTION AND DISHONOR TO CANERICA! I AM DARK DRAGON GUNDAM--ARISE!" And the Dark Dragon Gundam blasted off to the battle's destination.

Back on the island, the TTC were thinking of a battle plan. Alex II said, "Charles has gone off to bring his Dark Gundam, and so has Chris, so instead of a 2-on-1, there's gonna be a 2-on-2. And we'll be forming minor teams while we're at it. PowerPaws, you go with Giggles, and Cyrus will be with Cuddles."

"Why do I have to be paired up with a yellow rabbit?" whined Cyrus.

"Because, Cyrus, Giggles is Cuddles' girlfriend. You and PowerPaws have the same connection."

"Oh...all right."

"Now for the rest. President Raccoon will be with Petunia, Ken Roberts with Toothy, Bright Eyes with Flaky--"

"I want to be with Disco Bear," said Xochitl.

"Why?"

"He's just too hot to be turned down. And I really like his style--I think I'm gonna marry him someday."

"Good. And for the rest of the group, team up with any of the other Happy Tree Friends you think will help you in the battle."

Just then, Snooper shouted, "Oh, no!"

They turned around and saw Snooper looking at Lady Creampuff. She wasn't a beautiful human woman any more, but she had turned into a white blue-eyed cat who was the same size as her husband. Minora asked, "What happened to you?"

"I've been turned into a cat," sobbed Lady Creampuff. "Myrna just turned me into a cat--and I'm sad because I'm not a human any more!"

Snooper said angrily, "I'm going to beat Myrna up for what she did to my wife, but she's a ghost. So, what else can I do?"

A voice from out of nowhere answered, "I'd suggest something like...PLAY DEAD!"

A laser ray shot through, startling the cops and their friends. When they looked up, there was Robo-Bert, with Myrna, Belladonna, and the villains sitting on the head. Alex II said, "Quick, Mr. Dudley, get the ladies to the safety shelter--we'll stay here to combat our nemesis!"

"All right," said Rufus, and he led Minora, Bentley, and Lady Creampuff (since she is now a cat, we'll just call her Creampuff) away. Myrna laughed evilly and said, "Hello, Time Toon Jerks! I trust you're not late for the biggest fight to end all fights?"

"Of course, we're not too late," said PowerPaws. "And we're not too late to kick your butt, either."

Chris arrived in his Dark Dragon Gundam robot and stood by Robo-Bert's side. Chris said, "Are you ready to rumble?"

Bert shouted, "Ready when you are, you fiends!"

They looked around. Neither Charles or his Dark Gundam robot was seen arriving at the premises. Bright Eyes said, "Maybe this isn't going to be a good 2-on-2 battle."

Just then, a brave voice shouted, "I'm back!"

They turned around and there was Charles, with his Dark Gundam robot. Chris growled angrily, "It's YOU!"

"Sorry I was late," said Charles. "I had a little showdown with Godzilla in Tokyo, but still I'm glad that I'm back here with my team. Did I miss anything?"

'You didn't miss anything, Charles," said Alex II. "The battle is just starting."

Myrna cracked her knuckles and said, "Let's see what you got, you dirty rascals. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!!"


	11. Chapter 10: Round 1

Chapter 10: Round 1

Robo-Bert made the first move by punching Robo-Bentley in the face and sending it reeling backwards. Then, it tried to lunge at it, but Charles' Dark Gundam robot grabbed Robo-Bert by the arm and threw it over to the side. Myrna and the villains were stunned, but they were still reluctant to give up. She scoffed and said, "Is _that_ the best you can do?"

"Yeah," said Charles. "And there's more where that came from." The Dark Gundam robot produced a Fire Sword and proceeded to slash it at Robo-Bert. Myrna just smirked and ordered her robot to leap up and away from Charles' attack. It began exhibiting several good kung fu moves. PowerPaws groaned and said, "Please, don't tell me Myrna knows kung fu, too!"

Bert said, "Let's see if we can try to pull off a surprise attack from behind."

Robo-Bentley sprouted a rocket pack from its back and began leaping up until it landed right behind Robo-Bert. It was just about to wrap its arms around Robo-Bert's neck when Chris' Dark Dragon Gundam robot leaped at it and pushed it away. Myrna laughed. "Good work, Chris. I wish I could give you a Gold Medal if it was the Olympics."

The evil robot was just this close to slashing Robo-Bentley with its Dark Sword. Cuddles shouted frantically, "He's going to hit us with that Dark Sword!"

"Allow me," said Cyrus. With that, he pressed a button, which caused Robo-Bentley to produce a Light Sword. Alex II said, "Nice thinking, Cyrus! Now, we could have one heck of a good sword-fight!"

Robo-Bentley and the Dark Dragon Gundam robot starting clashing swords, while the Dark Gundam robot dealt with Robo-Bert. The battle continued with great intensity, until all four robots were nearly being scratched and the good and evil teams nearly injured. Bert said weakly, "Let's--let's pause this for a little while--I almost got my tail severed off." He grabbed a microphone and said through it, "It's not over yet, Aunt Myrna. Once we get our strength back, we'll get ready for Round 2!"

"I'll be ready then," answered Myrna. "I'll make you sorry that you became president of this stupid empire!" And the four robots departed from each other to rest.

While all this was happening, Rufus and the three women were in a little house in the Safe Zone. Looking out the window, Rufus sighed and said, "I sure do hope this battle will be done real soon, with the TTC becoming the victors."

"But if Myrna wins," asked Bentley. "What will happen to us?"

"Then it will be the end of the world as we know it."

Just then, Minora moaned and fainted. Creampuff and Alexandra rushed over to her side and helped her sit up. Rufus and Bentley ran over to see what was going on. Rufus asked, "Now, what?"

"Minora's ready to have her child," replied Alexandra desperately. "I can sense her contractions getting regular already."

"What should we do?" asked Bentley.

"Go and get any towels you can find in the bathroom. And some scissors and string, too."

"But Mrs. Raccoon, aren't you a ghost? You don't know how to--"

"Of course, you don't even realize what my former calling was before I died. Back when I was alive, I had been working as a midwife in the Evergreen Forest Medical Center."

"Oh, now I understand."

Just as he said that, Creampuff started to scream and put her paw on her increasingly huge belly. She muttered in between gasps, "Oh, no...now my baby's...coming, too!"

Alexandra slapped a paw to her forehead and groaned in frustration. Now, she's going to have to attend to two women at the same time. She said to Bentley, "Go and get the items that are in the bathroom. Get me the towels, scissors, and string, and come back with them. But remember--do not return to the Battle Zone!"

Bentley, however, was not willing to comply to her commands to stay out of the battle--even when he is pregnant, he still has to have an urge to help his pals defeat Myrna. He said boldly, "No--Rufus will go and get the items. I'll go and help my team!" And he ran off into the jungle and far away. Alexandra cried out, "Bentley! No!"

"Let him run, Mrs. Raccoon," said Rufus, as he got up to leave. "To him, teamwork is more important than his condition."

Alexandra shrugged her shoulders, before going back in to comfort Minora and Creampuff. Back at the beach, another battle was starting to get heated up--it was time for Round 2.


	12. Chapter 11: Round 2

Chapter 11: Round 2

Then the robots began to fight again. The Dark Dragon Gundam robot and Robo-Bert blasted laser rays at Robo-Bentley and the Dark Gundam robot, but Charles countered it with a force shield to block the attack. Flame began to taunt Blaze, saying, "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!! I see you broke up with Charles, but I haven't broken up with Chris yet, because he had three wives and you have only one husband! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"That's right," added Buns. "And Chris is a genius."

Chris said, "See, Charles? The reason why I have three wives is because you only have one, and that you are perfective, since you haven't done it to Blaze back in 2013 when you got frozen! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" He was trying to get Charles caught off-guard.

"Oh, yeah?" said Cyrus. "Then...then...you're a sissy and you have a big head!"

Hearing Cyrus' insult, Chris muttered to himself, "I'm gonna kill that cat, once I get this battle over with..." He was about to punch at Robo-Bentley's left arm (controlled by Cyrus and Cuddles), but the right arm (controlled by PowerPaws and Giggles) halted his attack. PowerPaws said, "Quick, Giggles! The judo button!"

Giggles pressed a blue button and Robo-Bentley grabbed the Dark Dragon Gundam robot by the arm and flung it right over it, stunning the robot. The Mixer and the pink chipmunk cheered happily, giving each other a high five. Then, Robo-Bert came up and rammed into Robo-Bentley's side, startling the TTC. Alex II shouted, "This battle's starting to get harder and harder, team. We need a power-up!"

"No power-ups here," said Xochitl. She and Disco Bear operated the tail.

"What do you mean?"

"When DB and I tried to press the button to swing the tail at Chris' robot, the self-defense system malfunctioned."

"Then what's the cause?"

Silence reigned. Alex II asked again, "Xochitl, answer me--what was the cause of the malfunction?"

No reply came from Xochitl, except for some sobbing. Then, after a while, she said sadly, "...he's dead! And the blood's all over the place!"

The TTC gasped in shock. Bert Jr. said, "It must've been the impact of the laser ray that struck the tail before it was able to hit the Dark Dragon Gundam robot. And all that jolting must've hit Disco Bear in the head, killing him instantly."

"All right," said Bert. "Who shot the tail?"

Myrna laughed evilly, "It was me, you fools! SURRENDER OR DIE!"

Robo-Bert opened its mouth and a huge ball of electricity began to grow, until it was the size of a large beach ball or anything larger than that. It was about to launch it at Robo-Bentley and the TTC--with just one hit, the cops would be evaporated. Just then, a bright shining light gleamed out of nowhere, blinding Belladonna and Chris. Myrna, too, was blinded, until she heard a deep male voice that she recognized: "Myrna!"

She looked up and saw a middle-aged male raccoon floating in the air. His fur was grey (with tinges of white), and he had bent ears and a bent nose (just like Bert!), dark-brown eyes, and he was wearing a light brown leather coat and a set of black pants. Myrna muttered, "Robert...is that you?"

"Of course, it's me," answered the raccoon. "Only a foolish and murderous sister-in-law like you would know that! Why are you trying to hurt my son?"

Bert peered through the glass window (which served as Robo-Bentley's "eyes") and gasped in shock. Blaze asked, "Who was it, Bert?"

"It's my father, Robert Raccoon," replied Bert. "He was the one who saved my life. When Aunt Myrna was abusing me, he came to the rescue by calling the cops--I was safe, because of him."

"Wait a minute," said PowerPaws. "We remember you telling us that your mother died when you were just a boy. When did your dad kick the bucket?"

"He died after I had graduated from college. When he got to Heaven, Annabelle made a promise that when he and my mom find each other, she would bring them back to life...and that she will make them live forever. They grew up together...I could show you a photo of Mom and Dad when they were babies. He loved Mom very much--when she was killed in the fire that consumed our house, he cried for hours on end. He never forgave Myrna for what she did to me, and he vowed that he never will, so long as she burns in the flames of Hell. But now that she's back and coming at me again, this could be his one chance to get his life back to the way it was before the house fire ruined it all."

"But where's your mom?"

"I don't know, probably looking after the women of the island..."

Just then, Alexandra materialized before the team. She said happily, "Oh, son, I have wonderful news! Minora had just given birth to a beautiful little girl!"

"What?" said Bert, almost startled.

"A girl, Bert. And she looks just like you!" Turning to Snooper, she continued, "And Snooper, your wife had a sweet little boy. So...did I miss anything else?"

"Oh, yes, Mom," said Bert, pointing to Robert in the distance. "Dad's back."

Alexandra looked up and gasped. There was her husband, scolding Myrna. She whispered, "Oh...Robert." And with that, she disappeared out of sight and reappeared outside. Robert noticed her and said, "Alexandra! You're here!"

The couple began to share a tender hug, as the teams looked on. Myrna was growing impatient at the time. She shouted, "Well, what are you waiting for? MAKE YOUR LAST MOVE BEFORE I SHRED YOU TO BITS!"

"Not until you make yours, sister," Alexandra retorted, before snapping her fingers three times and chanting:

_Evildoers, change your ways  
And end your master's wicked days!_

A bright yellow aura covered Robo-Bert all over, then faded away again. In an instant, Cyril Sneer was heard saying, "What in blazes is going on in...what am I doing here?"

"I don't know," said Big Cheese. "But something is telling us that we've been hypnotized by the mean old lady and the demon dog. I don't even remember who they are."

Montana Max said, "Let's blow this joint--I wanna get back to my money..."

The door opened in Robo-Bert's left foot and all the newly reformed villains exited out of the robot. Myrna gasped and tried to coax them back to her side. She shouted, "N-no! Wait! Please, come back to me! Why are you going away?"

Evil Bert was the last one to get out. When he saw Myrna breaking down and crying, he said, "I told you I wasn't going to join your team. Let's face it--my days of doing evil are over. Now, could you do me a favor and take me back to my friends at the Happy Valley Ex-Villains Home?"

Myrna did not reply. By this time, she stopped sobbing and looked up at Robo-Bentley. Then, she posed the most evil smile the TTC had ever seen. Bert asked, "What's up with her? Hasn't she given up yet?"

"Unfortunately, not at the moment," replied Alexandra.

She slowly got up and stood there, still grinning. She began to laugh. She said, "So, you think I'm going to lose because I've lost most of my team? Well, you ain't seen nothing yet! As of right now, I'm going to bring out the most effective weapon that I will use in Round 3--you'll never be able to guess what it is..."

"Then, what is it?" asked Alexandra. "I hope it's something that won't cause us any harm."

"Sorry, Alexandra, but that's not what I meant. It's something that will not only cause you much harm, but the whole universe as well. Say hello to my secret weapon...me!"

Just then, Bentley came by. He said, "Hey, guys! What's going on?"

"Bentley?" said Vanessa. "What are you doing here? I thought we told you to stay in the--"

"Ness, please," replied Bentley. "Being pregnant just doesn't mean that I'm going to stay cooped up in the Safe Zone forever. Besides, I just wanted to help."

"And so you will!" shouted Myrna, grabbing Bentley by the arm. She waved her paw and a dark aura covered her entire body. Robo-Bert exploded into a billion pieces, and so did Chris' robot (fortunately, his wives and daughters had managed to escape in time). It was then that the TTC realized that the battle was not going to be over yet, because Myrna was turning into a massive...evil...dark...fire-breathing dragon!

"And now, you no-good Time Toon Cops," she declared. "GET READY FOR ROUND 3!!!"

Bentley, trapped in her grasp, started to squirm and grimace. Minora and Creampuff had their babies, and now it was his turn, for the contractions were starting to get more and more painful. But how is he going to give birth while around him the battle raged?

"Get ready, team," said Alex II. "If Myrna wants to start Round 3, so be it. But it's going to be her last one before we send her back to where she belongs!"

Evil Bert entered Robo-Bentley and joined the TTC in the last and final raging battle taking place right away.


	13. Chapter 12: Round 3

Chapter 12: Round 3

Myrna had turned into a gigantic dark dragon, twice as big and twice as powerful. When Round 3 began, she blasted the Dark Gundam robot with a huge breath of electric fire. The robot suffered immense damage from the attack, and Charles started to see the systems shutting down.

"Man, this is not good," he muttered, as he tried to get his robot back in order.

Robo-Bentley tried to hit Myrna, but she held Bentley in front of it, meaning to use him as a shield. They didn't want to harm their best friend and team member, so they sent the missiles in the other direction. She laughed victoriously and shouted, "YOU'RE DONE FOR, TTC!"

She was about to send another gush of electric fire at Robo-Bentley. Just then, two blasts hit her from behind her back. She turned around and growled. It was Goku from the Dragon Ball Z planet!

"What's Goku doing here?" asked Amy.

"I called him on my cell phone," answered Bert. "It's a good thing the cell phone coverage reached his homeland."

Goku came down and forced Myrna's paw open to grab Bentley. Then, he teleported to the Safe Zone and brought him back to Rufus, Minora and Creampuff. He said to Bentley, "Better stay here--you're gonna get hurt somehow." Then he went back to the battlefield.

Bentley was shocked to see the legendary Sayian warrior come to his rescue. Minora saw him and asked, "Bentley, where have you been?"

"Myrna just captured me while I was in the Battle Zone," replied Bentley. "But then, Goku came and brought me back here."

"You must've been real lucky--had you stayed in there, you would've turned Vanessa into a widow by now."

Meanwhile, back in the Battle Zone, Goku helped the TTC fight Myrna. Another blast hit her--this time, it was Godzilla who joined in the melee. The TTC were surprised. PowerPaws said, "What's Godzilla doing here? And why is he helping us?"

"I have no idea," said Bert. "It probably has something to do with Charles being in Tokyo while he was coming to help us."

Inside the Dark Gundam robot, Charles decided to go for the Sole Reaper Society. He became Sole Reaper Charles, with his Banka Sword. With a loud cry, he shouted, "BANKIA!" The Spirit Pressure took Myrna by surprise--she was getting held down by it.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD--," she muttered, confused. She was shocked to see so much Spiritual Pressure.

Bright Eyes said, "Guys, look!"

She was pointing at Charles, who had enveloped himself in a tornado of wind and water. When it cleared up, he was in his Second Form with a Black Sword. He shouted again, "KENTABATONATENAL SHADOW SWORDS!" Then the Shadow Swords appeared behind Myrna. The demon dragon looked around, even more confused than she was before. Round about her were Shadow Swords of the same size and color, and she only had to guess which one is real and which one is not. When the fake one hit her, she was immediately caught off guard, but the five real ones slashed her in the back and she screamed.

She growled, "Why, you two-timing, big-winged son of a--"

With a swipe of her clawed hand, she knocked Charles down and he fell into the water. His Sole Reaper powers had thus been disabled. Bunnie screamed out in horror. Once again, Myrna looked back at Robo-Bentley and grinned evilly. She said, "Now, what are you going to do without your dumb old Charles Roberts?"

"I'm so disappointed in you, Myrna," said Alexandra angrily. "Don't you realize that you've beaten the world's greatest hero? My son's team needs his help to restore peace and order in the United States of Canerica--and yet here you are, waging war against its innocent inhabitants, just because you're jealous of my popularity!"

"Don't forget that I'm after Bentley, too," replied Myrna. "As of right now, he'll bring forth one of Belladonna's most cherished creations. Do you remember the rocket that struck him and knocked him up nine months ago? She launched it, and it went on to collect all the DNA samples from every source it can find."

Vanessa said, "Bentley, well, he--he told me that the baby he was carrying is a mixture of hillbilly, millionaire, cow, robot, and lion DNA."

Myrna scoffed. She said, "DNA from a lion? I don't think so--the rocket never did reach the Miami Zoo."

Everyone gasped. Vanessa asked, "Then...where did the last ingredient actually come from?"

"A fire-breathing dragon, who lives in the deepest bowels of a cave in the heart of merry old England. It had somehow been injured, and the rocket collected a sample of its blood."

Vanessa's heart immediately froze. Not only her husband's unborn child was half-hillbilly, half-millionaire, half-cow, and half-robot, but it was also half-dragon as well! She was completely shocked and surprised. Myrna continued, "And now that you've learned of the baby's true origins, I think it's time you carried that dirty little secret to your graves! SO LONG, SUCKERS!" She laughed evilly, as she prepared to power up her breath of electric fire until it turned a bright red color. It was truly the end for our heroes. Or is it?

In the little house in the Safe Zone, Bentley was getting the worst of it. The contractions were getting stronger and more painful--he cried out so loud, his shouts could be heard for miles around. Rufus tried to calm him down by offering him peppermint leaves to chew on, but Bentley pushed them away. A surge of rage was evident in his black eyes.

"That's it!" he shouted. "I've had enough! This baby is causing me enough trouble for just one day!"

Creampuff asked, "Do you want to try to push it out?"

"NO! I don't know how! I wasn't born to have children in this way like you do--my only sole purpose was to be a father. But now this--this one--" Here he grimaced a little, before continuing, "I think it doesn't want to remain hidden inside me much longer than that, so..."

Bentley spied a small swiss army knife in the corner of the room. He grabbed it and aimed it towards his stomach. Minora said, "Uh, Bentley...you're not going to commit suicide, are you?"

"Of course, not," replied Bentley. "The only thing I could only do to ease the pain is to to give myself a self-serve C-section."

"You're crazy!" shouted Rufus, Minora, and Creampuff.

"Crazy? I don't think so. Determined? There's only one way to find out..."

He took a deep breath, and he began to jam the knife into his belly. Blood seeped out as he slit his stomach from the top to the bottom, and by the time he was finished, he gave out an even louder scream. A flash of bright light emanated from the inside of his stomach, covering the entire room and blinding the three. Soon, the light faded away--the next thing they heard was a tiny cry that sounded like a cross between the voice of a human baby and the voice of a baby alien.

Bentley lay back on the ground, the scar on his stomach miraculously healed. When he looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes. There it was--the baby that he had carried dutifully (and unwillingly) for nine whole months! Its fur was a grayish purple, its eyes were a bright yellow color, and it had small black wings like a bat. And it looked just like him, with its bent nose and ears and an black-and-brown bushy tail.

The newborn infant hovered over Bentley, and perched itself on his stomach, cooing curiously. Bentley whispered weakly, "Oh...it's you...you're that little kid who's been inside of me all along..."

Rufus picked up the baby and looked at it for a while. He said, "It's a boy, Bentley--and a healthy one indeed. Even though he looks more like you, he has Belladonna's eyes and her wings."

"And her fur," added Minora.

Bentley smiled. His third child had finally been born, just nine months after he was truck by the rocket that carried the newborn's genetic traits. Creampuff asked, "So, what are you going to name this little guy?"

"Maurice Raccoon," Bentley replied. "After my director."

"Well, for me," said Minora. "I'm going to name my daughter after my mom--Margaret Raccoon. What about you, Creampuff? What will you name your son?"

Creampuff smiled, before replying, "Delbert Snooper II. Or, I'll just call him 'Delby', for short."

Suddenly, they heard a roar of evil laughter from afar off. Rufus said, "Oh, no--the TTC is in trouble. It looks like they're starting to lose the battle. We'd better hurry and help them out just as soon as we can."

Bentley halted him, saying, "No...but I will."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Minora. "You've just had a baby, and--"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, Minora--maybe I can bring Maurice with me. He's half-dragon, after all, and I'll bet than he can beat Myrna with just one hit."

Maurice giggled excitedly, spewing out a small puff of fire and smoke. Rufus looked at Bentley and the baby for some time, then he said, "All right. You can go--but please don't die. The whole world's depending on you to extinguish this great evil that's overpowering your friends. They're slowly falling away, but you're their only hope. Good luck."

Bentley nodded, before running off into the jungle, with little Maurice flying after him.


	14. Chapter 13: The Last Stand

Chapter 13: The Last Stand

Myrna was just about to give Robo-Bentley the finishing blow. Then, all of a sudden, some blast hit Myrna in the back. She turned around and saw more Soul Reapers coming out, with Ichigo, Rena, and the captain of the guards.

"Myrna Raccoon," said Ichigo. "You are under arrest. You will be captured by us and held for your crimes against the Real World and the Soul Society."

"Oh, yeah?" Myrna snarled. "THEN TAKE THIS!"

She belched an electric fireball at Ichigo, but she missed. Ichigo shouted, "BAKANKA!" Then he went to his second form, and came out of the tornado--his Zimbato was a black sword "ZIMBATO, FLASH STEP!" He disappeared and reappeared next to Myrna, and slashed her as she screamed in pain. Then, he disappeared and returned to his former spot.

Another blast of fire came hitting Myrna from out of nowhere. This time, it was from Maurice, Bentley's newborn alien/hillbilly/cow/robot/dragon son. Myrna growled, "Who is this?"

"This is Maurice," said Bentley, wielding a Light Sword. "And he's my new son. He has a bone to pick with you for what your sidekick did to me nine months ago!"

Belladonna noticed Maurice and went over to him. After taking a closer look, she smiled evilly and said, "Well, look who's here? My special little boy!"

"Huh?" said Bentley, surprised. "But--but he's _my_ son! He's not yours!"

"Shut up, you incompetent furball," Belladonna retorted. "I sent the rocket, which carried a sample of my unearthly DNA from my fur, and now look at him--he even got my wings! So, I'm his mother now--together we will rule the world with an iron paw!"

Maurice, the little hybrid, was offended at this. He grabbed Belladonna by the collar, and (to everyone's complete surprise), said the very first words nobody expected him to say: "You're...not...my...mother..."

The TTC, Sole Reapers, Bentley, and everybody else gasped in shock. Robert asked, "Uh, excuse me, young man...how did you...learn to speak?"

"Oh, it's really simple," answered Maurice. "I just picked up the English language from listening to my father and his friends, when I was still growing inside of him." To Belladonna, he continued, "You created me from a bit of your fur, as well as the rest of my DNA from many kinds of sources. But I was injected into my father's body, so I'm his son--and don't you forget it! Now, leave me alone!"

A thunderstorm was brewing in the skies, and soon a giant whirlpool of fire and electricity grew from within the spot where the battle was taking place. The Gates of Hell were opening back up! Belladonna stuttered, "W-what's the meaning of this?"

"You're going back to Hell," said Maurice. "Where you now belong!" He grabbed her by the arm and sent her screaming down into the pits below. The wicked demon dog was never to be seen again. Robo-Bentley and the Soul Reapers backed away, hoping that they won't get sucked in as well.

"YOU!" growled Myrna. "You sent my one and only favorite sidekick to the fiery pits! Yet, I still have Chris. NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!"

She blasted fire at Bentley and Maurice, but Orihime dashed in front of them to block the attack. He shouted, "SOUL KACARANA, I REJECT FATE!" Then a Triangle Shield appeared in the form of 3 Spirits--it blocked the attack and sent it back to her. The fireball hit Myrna and she screamed and growled. She snarled, "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN STAND THIS!" And she formed another fireball, ready to hit the three.

Then, Charles came out, and his soul powers came back. He shouted, "NOT THIS TIME! BANKA, THIRD FORM!" Then he transformed into a Sliver Dragon Fury Form, and he flew up into the air. Myrna said, "WHAT THE...I thought the Sliver Dragon Powers were destroyed! It can't be!"

"No," replied Charles. "They were inside of me all along. Now I'm the Sliver Dragon, and my attacks are to send evil to the Sixth Dimension, where there will be no escape!"

The black swords appeared again and struck Myrna all at once, depriving her of her draconic powers. She screamed as she transformed back to her normal self, and then she fell in right next to the whirlpool of fire. Myrna tried to crawl away from the pit, but its vacuum force was getting stronger and stronger. She looked up at Robert and Alexandra, and for the first time in her accursed life, she was full of regret. She shouted, "Alexandra! Dear sister! Please spare me!"

"I won't!" replied Alexandra curtly. "You've killed me, mistreated my son, and caused a lot of trouble to try to bring harm to all mankind! Now, you will pay for your unrequited sins by remaining locked up in the pits, from which there will be no escape!"

"But please," said Myrna pleadingly. "I want you to trust me! I don't want to live the rest of my life as a villain!"

"How can I be able to trust you? Once you become evil, there's no way you can turn back to the good side!" She paused and thought for a while. "Or...can she?"

Myrna by this time was rapidly slipping away, and she was screaming in fright. Finally, Alexandra relented and she zoomed down to rescue her. She held out her paw and cried out, "Myrna! Quick--grab my paw! I'll get you out!" Myrna tried very hard to grab Alexandra's outstretched paw, but missed two times. She shouted, "I can't!"

"Yes, you can!" replied Alexandra. "You're my sister--even though your jealousy caused you to sink into the deepest depths of evil, I still love you. Just think of all the good times we had when we were growing up!"

Myrna closed her eyes and tried to think back on some of her happiest childhood moments with Alexandra. She recalled a time when they were playing hide-and-seek in the cornfield, and they always took turns to see who would hide and who would find each other. Usually Myrna was the best at picking out very good hiding places. Then, she recalled the time when Alexandra (then six years old) fell from a tree and cut her knee. Myrna was the first to reach her--being a very kind big sister, she did all she could to comfort Alexandra until their mother came to heal her cut. And lastly, she recalled their trip to a traveling circus, where they marveled at the performers' amazing acts and laughed at the clowns' silly antics. Alexandra said, "...and one of my favorite parts about the circus was the elephants!"

"Yes," said Myrna with an amused giggle. "And I loved the monkeys, too!"

"So, my dear sister...are you ready to join the forces of good? Or do you prefer to wallow in the pits of hellfire forever?"

Myrna looked back at the whirlpool, which was starting to grow bigger and bigger. She didn't want to continue committing her evil deeds, so she shouted, "Yes, Alexandra! Yes! I want to be on the good side!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure! Now, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Alexandra nodded, and she held out her paw for Myrna to reach. She pulled her sister away from the rapidly growing whirlpool, until she was a good 50 or 60 miles from above it. Then, Alexandra made a magic sign and chanted:

_Whirlpool of fire, disappear!  
And let the darkened world be shiny and clear!_

There was a flash of light that covered the entire island, and eventually the rest of the world. By the time the light faded away, everything was back to normal. The TTC were back in Washington DC, at the White House. And Robo-Bentley and Charles' Dark Gundam robot were nowhere to be seen. Rubbing her head, Minora moaned, "What happened? Did we win?"

"I think we did," answered Alex II. "The whole world looks as if the battle hadn't even occurred."

A familiar voice called out, "That's because Myrna made a wise choice in choosing good over evil!"

They looked up and saw Robert and Alexandra walking up to them. Bert said happily, "Mom! Dad! You're here!" When he shook their hands, he was astonished. They were no longer ghosts, but they had now become mortals again! He added, "And...you're alive!"

"Yes, son," replied Alexandra with a wink of her eye. "I told you Annabelle hadn't forgotten her promise. Oh, and Aunt Myrna has been brought back to life as well. Look!"

They looked up and saw a long white limousine coming up the driveway to the White House. And who should come out of its doors was none other than Aunt Myrna herself. She was not cruel or wicked as she used to be, and now she was as sweet and gentle and tame as a dove. When she saw Bert, she laughed and said, "Oh, dear nephew! Come over here and give your sweet auntie a hug!" Bert ran over to her and gave her a tender hug. He said, "I'm so glad you're finally a nice old woman again!"

"Yes," replied Myrna. "And guess what? I just got married!"

She walked over and opened another car door. Out came Pop and his little son Cub. Pop said, "Hello, Bert!"

Bert said, "Is that...?"

"Oh, this is Pop," said Myrna, introducing the two. "My new husband. I met him when I was just arriving at the airport. And here is his son, Cub. Aren't they the most dapper bears you ever saw?"

Bert smiled, being happy to see his new uncle and step-cousin. Moselle asked, "Are you sure you're coming here to live with us, great-aunt Myrna?"

Myrna smiled and said, "Of course, dear."

"And Grandma and Grandpa, too?"

"Yes, they'll come to live here as well."

Lisa hugged her newly revived in-laws and said tearfully, "I'm so glad I finally met you two. Would you care for some refreshments?"

"Why, yes, Lisa," said Robert with a chuckle. "We haven't had a square meal in years."

Alexandra took Baby Margaret from Minora and tickled her lightly on the stomach, making her laugh. She added, "And we haven't gotten to chance to be with our grandchildren, either!"

Everyone all went inside the house except Bert, who stood outside with Alex II. He asked, "So, what will we do now, since we won the battle?"

"I'd suggest we throw a big party," answered Alex II. "To celebrate the birth of Bentley's new kid. We'll invite our friends to come over."

"That's right. And maybe we can invite King Faolan and his people, too. Come on, Alex--we've got a party to make tonight!"

And they went back inside the White House, to throw a great big party for Bentley and his new son, Maurice.


	15. Chapter 14: Another Happy Ending

Chapter 14: Another Happy Ending

At the White House, Bert and the TTC threw a party for Bentley and his new son. It was spectacular, with good food, drinks, and plenty of music to dance to.

"Well, Bentley," said Alex II. "You said you wanted to do the impossible, and now here you are--a proud dad of a baby boy."

"I certainly am," replied Bentley with a smile.

Bert asked, "Are you sure you're gonna tell LeChien about this?"

"He already found out. When Xochitl told him that I was going to Mr. Stork's Paradise Island, I was given paid paternity leave. And look--" Here he took out a $100,000,000 check. Bentley continued slyly, "I knew he would accept strange phenomenons like this."

Just then, Vanessa came by with Clark and Maeve. She said to them, "And this, children, is your new baby brother. Say 'hi' to little Maurice."

"Hi, Maurice," said Clark cheerfully. "I'm Clark Raccoon, and I'm two years old."

"Me, too!" babbled Maeve.

"Nice to meet you," said Maurice happily. "By the way, I'm over one day, 24 hours, and 60 minutes old."

The two kids stared at him in astonishment. Maurice continued, "Well, what can you expect? Even as a baby I can tell my exact age."

Then, four-year-old Eric arrived. And following him came the other children: April, Percy and Harrison Raccoon (Bert's grandsons), Randall, Diana, Maureen, Royce, Joyce, Milhouse, the Snooper quadruplets (Selma, Lorna, Daisy, Sly), Mark, Nancy, Derrick Jr., Dolly, Morris, Angel, Alice, Charlie, Arthur, Lucille, and little Davy. Dolly asked, "You're the mixed-breed baby Bentley was carrying all along?"

"Oh, yes," said Maurice with a nod. "I am."

"You look _so_ cool!" commented Charlie. "I'm pretty sure we're gonna be best friends for life. We're gonna play hide-and-seek. Do you want to join in?"

"Sure--I guess so."

Morris shouted happily, "I'll count!"

"No, I'll count, Morris," said Dolly curtly. "I'm older, you know." She leaned against a wall, covered her eyes, and started counting while the other kids ran off to hide. Looking on, King Faolan said to Bentley, "You know, there's an ancient prophecy Baron Reynard uttered upon his deathbed."

"Really?" asked Bentley. "What was it?"

Ardal cleared his throat and began reciting the verse.

_When the world is near to tumbling down,  
When there is none but fire around,  
The children of heroes will rise again  
And thus shall the hints of true justice begin._

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll soon learn in time," answered King Faolan wisely. "But remember this--now with your new son by your side, I have a certain feeling that your team will flourish without failure. New adventures will be undertaken, new allies will be discovered, and new villains will be conquered by your ever-growing light of the spirit of truth and justice. Let this be the prophecy for the Time Toon Cops, Bentley, and I wish you and your child a greater amount of luck."

Flattered by those solemn words, Bentley nodded and said, "Thank you, Your Majesty...thank you."

"That's pretty nice," said Bert. Looking around, he continued, "I wonder where Xochitl had gone off to..."

Rufus overheard the question and said, "Oh, she's off in Las Vegas to elope with Disco Bear. He's alive again."

Meanwhile, in Las Vegas in Nevada, Xochitl and Disco Bear were standing in front of a minister at a wedding chapel. The minister said, "...and do you, Amberley Elizabeth Dudley, take Disco Bear to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" Xochitl said happily. Then, she heard her cell phone ring. She took it out and answered it, saying, "Hello? Oh...hey, Bert."

"Where have you been, Xochitl?" said Bert. "You were supposed to attend Bentley's party! Did you get the invitation?"

"Of course, I did," replied Xochitl. "But right now, I'm going to be Mrs. Disco Bear in a minute, and I'll get back to you just as soon as I can." And she hung up. Grabbing Disco Bear's hand, she said sweetly, "So, now, where were we?"

Bert put the cell phone back into his pocket. He said, "I guess Xochitl won't be back until the end of a honeymoon."

"My point exactly," said Rufus.

And so ends the TTC's greatest battle ever fought--a battle for the life of Bentley and his hybrid baby. But what further adventures await our fantastic heroes? You'll find out in the next action-packed, powered-up episode of the Time Toon Cops!

"You may now kiss the bride!"

"Oh, how I love you, Disco Bear! Come here and kiss me!"

THE END!


End file.
